SS Episode 2855
Sesame Street Episode Number: 2855 Plot: Tim Robbins Stars In Prairie Dawn's Pageant Air Date: April 12, 1991 Season: Season 22 (1990 - 1991) Sponsors: J, Z, 19 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Tim Robbins arrives at Sesame Street, and Big Bird and Snuffy try to guess who he's looking for. It's not Bob, Alice, or Gabi, but Prairie Dawn. When she shows up, he becomes star-struck, mentioning some of his favorite Prairie Dawn pageants, and she invites him to watch the rehearsal of her newest pageant. He accepts, and they all follow Prairie to the arbor. Snuffy and Big Bird are glad they were able to help Tim out. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The 'J' Train |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|”Readers Of The Open Range” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Abstract count to 19 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon hosts "The Crossing Zone," in which a boy named Johnathan has to find a way to cross the street. Susan helps him across. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Bert asks Ernie to share a banana with him. Ernie gets the inside of the banana, and gives Bert the peel. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Isadora's sneakers describe all the fun they've had this past year, as the seasons change. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Prairie tells Tim that her new pageant is about the four seasons. The cast, consisting of Elmo as Spring, Big Bird as Summer, Snuffy as Autumn, and Grundgetta as Winter, only has one rehearsal left before today's premiere, but Grungetta refuses to be in the pageant, and storms off. Prairie quickly chooses Tim as a replacement for the role of Winter. He puts on the snowflake hat and remarks, "I'm beginning to feel a little Wintry already ..." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster sounds out the word SHADOW, then sees one of itself projected behind it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Chimps running around (piano music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Poverty Z" -- A figure tries to sell a Z. His only customer stops him by locking him inside a zoo cage. Artist: Cliff Roberts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Box City Recycling Rap" Kids sing a rap song about recycling. They build a city out of boxes and cartons. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Prairie coaches Tim as he rehearses his role as Winter, telling him to be big and bold, then soft and light. The third time, he does a little bit of both. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Prairie tells everyone to get in their places, but Jelani tells Snuffy that his mommy wants him to come home right now. Overwhelmingly, Prairie chooses Tim as replacement for the role of Autumn. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Magical Herman's number trick |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count has Telly help him demonstrate over and under. He counts the number of times Telly walks under the table, until Telly feels like taking a rest, and then the Count jumps over the table, landing on Telly each time. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Nineteen kernels of popcorn pop. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Tim talks to the viewer about how excited he is about playing two roles in a Prairie Dawn pageant -- wait, make that three -- Elmo reports that Big Bird had to go to a Birdketeer meeting. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids count 20 penguins sliding down. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Tweak can't sleep because his neighbor above snores, and his neighbor below sneezes. Artist: Abe Levitow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Everybody Eats." Re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A woodpecker drills through a tree to demonstrate entrada and salida. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Tim tries to grasp the concept of switching three roles so quickly, while Elmo becomes sleepy and needs to go home to take a nap. Prairie asks Tim to put some peanuts on the table, and imagine that each one represents a player in today's pageant, each of whom had to go home. Tim, the last peanut standing, now gets every role in Prairie Dawn's "Four Seasons" pageant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Letter Z in various typefaces. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: John-John and Herry Monster count to twenty. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gloria Globe attempts to pull a rabbit out of her hat, but pulls out a camel instead, which belongs in Egypt. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Megan goes to the doctor and gets a cast on her arm so it can heal. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Different ways to use a string Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"J Friends" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter: J for Jump Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The show is about to go on. Tim is nervous when he sees the audience outside, but Prairie gives him a pep talk, and the show commences. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Everyone watches and cheers as Tim portrtays Spring ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|... Summer ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|... Autumn ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|... and Winter. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Tim gets another round of applause from the crowd during his curtain call. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A photographer tries to look for some animals quietly, but they all end up secretly following him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster goes on a picnic, with a basket full of cookies. A bug flies by, and tries to get into the basket, buzzing furiously. Cookie Monster offers to give the bug a little cookie if it'll go away. The bug refuses, buzzing even more strenuously. Cookie tries a big cookie, but it still refuses. Cookie offers an almond cookie, a raisin cookie, a pistachio nut cookie, and a crunchy granola cookie. He realizes that the little bug doesn't like cookies. All he has left is a letter Z. The bug is excited, and buzzes off with the Z. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The audience mingles with Tim after the show (Mike: "You made me want to be a performer!"), while Grundgetta announces the sponsors, and the credits roll. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide